pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kamer/A/W Hidden Caltrops Spiker
Good, baed? Some utility due to Hidden Caltrops, can help vs kiting, and a moderately powerful spike. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:09, 6 February 2008 (EST) BoA is a terrible non-warrior IAS, use something better please.--Goldenstar 21:11, 6 February 2008 (EST) :It lasts 2 seconds, thats enough to get the entire chain off. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:16, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::Plus its that or Flurry, and the masses seem to hate Flurry. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:20, 6 February 2008 (EST) :How it is now its nothing but bad because Hidden Caltrops needs you to hit a moving foe yet you have no IMS skill or a snare to catch up to anyone. I would change the attack chain to add Twisting Fang so you can take out impale and put more points into shadow arts so Hidden Caltrops does more damage. Just a few quick suggestions. XvivaX 21:15, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::Use a ranged weapon to hit a moving foe. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:16, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::Twisting Fangs reduces its killing power dramatically, and what would you take inplace of Impale? [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:16, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::An IMS or Snare like I already said I thought that was fairly clear. And also the way it is I cant see anyone being killed by it that isnt a complete failure at GW. With a bit of revamping I could see it working but how it is I promise it wont be vetted. XvivaX 21:24, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::::And as I said, switch to a spear, to snare someone from afar, and its not meant to solo spike, its meant to assist, if you want solo spiking, go SP. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 21:26, 6 February 2008 (EST) Or go this? prof=A/W dag=12+1 cri=11+1+1 Shadow=8+1CaltropsFlurryStrikeStrikeOxLotus StrikeFangsSignet/build Alternatively take Jagged Strike as a lead so you can cover the Cripple condition. Selket Shadowdancer 22:19, 6 February 2008 (EST) :Jagged Strike is horrid, and I didnt want to make the chain feel like a SP sin, ah well, ill try that. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 01:08, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::Jagged Strike is a nice quick recharging cover for your cripple too mind. I know it's damage isn't great but covering your snare and setup for Trampling Ox and a portion of your damage bonus is important if you don't want to be countered as easily. Selket Shadowdancer 08:37, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::Meh, alternately, we could use Caltrops instead, which is guaranteed. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 10:51, 7 February 2008 (EST) Opens the build up a little doesn't it? prof=A/W dag=10+1+1 cri=12+1 Shadow=8+1CaltropsFlurryStrikeOxLotus StrikeFangsDashSignet/build Is what I thought as soon as I read Caltrops. Selket Shadowdancer 12:28, 8 February 2008 (EST) Unsuspecting Strike I'd recommend not using it as the damage from Hidden Caltrops triggering may bring the foes health under 90%. Spaggage 11:51, 8 February 2008 (EST) :In theory US is what should set off HC, so it shouldn't matter. I assume this has been tested and the HC damage happens after US damage is determined/dealt? - 155.136.80.163 11:59, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::Hidden Caltrops requires target foe to be moving before it triggers, right? If target foe knows this could they just not kite away and thus meaning you can't even connect with US? I always thought that HC was triggered by using a bow or spear, then running up to the now Crippled foe and using the combo. Spaggage 12:49, 8 February 2008 (EST) :::It doesnt need to be triggered that way if you bring a snare or IMS like I was saying up above which would make this build much more versatile during a spike or out of one. Something as simple as Dash or Siphon Speed could makes this build much better overall. And US is a terrible Lead Attack no matter what Hidden Caltrops does. XvivaX 14:01, 8 February 2008 (EST) :::If the foe isnt kiting, you've accomplished something, that means they'll be forced to stand in AoE, take punishment from a warrior, etc. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 03:13, 9 February 2008 (EST) ::::Well if thats the point of this then Freezing Gust/Gale>This entire build. XvivaX 18:00, 9 February 2008 (EST) Hidden Caltrops is awesome! im glad some1 finally decided to us it correctly as a snare- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 21:57, 11 February 2008 (EST) :There was already a vetted build using Hidden Caltrops. However, I can't find it anymore in the vetted builds, archives or trash builds. Gaze Of Balthazar 15:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) suggestions Take all out of deadly arts, and put more into shadow and crit strikes, take twisting gangs instead.- [[User:Jak123X|Jak123X]] 00:37, 15 February 2008 (EST)